


There Was Jungsoo

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band), ASTRO - Fandom
Genre: Gen, just a rocky-centric thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only needs a little guidance, just a little push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was Jungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> Branching out a little differently this time. This is a Rocky-centric fic, no pairings of any kind involved.

Practice had lasted a long time, and Rocky had only gotten minimal work done on the upcoming choreography. He was tired and ready to get back to the dorm so he could promptly crash on the couch (the bed would be too far). However, as his heavy feet carried him through the quiet halls, the quiet was interrupted. The song had a heavy bass line and it was in the direction he was going anyway so he continued down the hall, looking into each practice room he passed by. Finally one of them had lights on. Rocky hiked the backpack higher on his shoulder, the strap chaffing his skin exposed by his tank top, and set his other hand on his hip as he watched the kid inside.  
His moves were deliberate but messy. There wasn't much power behind them, and the kid had his tongue sticking out in concentration. The dance itself wasn't too difficult. It was a standard dance that trainees were taught, a basic that got major moves under their belt: side stepping, a basic body wave, a few jump movements and a bit with the floor. Rocky watched the kid dance through the routine two and a half times before he went to the door and pushed it open.  
The kid obviously hadn't expected anybody to catch him practicing. A thought popped into Rocky's head as the kid jumped: he had probably been told to take a break from practicing. Rocky had been told that a lot in his early days. He stepped in and closed the door behind himself. Before he could wave for the kid to keep going, he was already at the stereo, pausing the song that was playing. A smile found Rocky's lips. This kid was probably about the age Rocky had been when he had started training.  
"H-hello," the kid stammered, hands crossed in front of himself as he bowed. He probably recognized him, Rocky realized. The staff of Fantagio had a habit of boasting a little too much about the boys of Astro.  
Rocky's smile grew and he nodded in acknowledgement. "What's your name?"  
It amused Rocky how the kid fidgeted with the end of his shirt. "Ahn Jungsoo, sir."  
The clench of Rocky's heart thankfully wasn't visible, but he did let out an audible sigh; his younger brother's name was Junggeon. Rocky dropped his backpack to the floor and leaned against the wall. "Hit play. Let me see your routine?"  
Jungsoo looked surprised. He had every right to be. Rocky, who had already debuted, was talking to him. It wasn't very often that Astro and Fantagio's trainees were at the studio at the same time. If they were, they were normally in different areas. Fantagio tried to keep them apart as best as they could so each of them could practice without interruptions. Interruptions such as this, for example. As the music started Rocky crossed his tired arms over his chest. The kid jogged to stand in front of the mirror. When Jungsoo's eyes met Rocky's in the mirror, Rocky gave him a wide smile. Just barely Jungsoo smiled back and then the smile dropped a second before he started moving.  
Rocky saw the same thing he had seen when he had been waiting in the hall; determination, but there was no real power behind the moves. He had seen the dance a few times so when the song replayed, Rocky took a spot behind and a little beside Jungsoo and began the movements himself. He kept to the basics (adding his own flourishes would only distract, after all) and Jungsoo watched. Maybe Rocky should have told Jungsoo he would jump in so Jungsoo would've continued dancing as well. He did the routine once, and in the moment it took the stereo to pick up the track again, Rocky spun his finger. Jungsoo got the hint and turned, facing the mirror again. They both broke into the moves this time, and the whole time Rocky kept his focus on the moves Jungsoo made.  
Jungsoo sighed heavily as soon as they were done going through it together. "I'm never going to be good enough to debut."  
Rocky scoffed, and smiled. "That's not true. You just need a little personal guidance. That's why I'm here, alright?"  
Small, worried eyes met Rocky's, but Jungsoo nodded. "Okay."  
"Right. This first move-"  
Rocky took the next fifteen minutes to break down every move in the dance, explaining just how Jungsoo should move. He gave specific detail to how the movements should snap together, and then he ran through the moves with Jungsoo again, and then he watched Jungsoo go through it alone. There was an improvement in just that short time. Rocky walked to the door and scooped up his backpack, fishing out a water bottle.  
"Can you catch?" he asked, his smile returning and pulling up one side of his mouth as he spoke. Jungsoo nodded, so Rocky tossed him the water bottle. He did catch it. Rocky made his way to the stereo and paused the song playing, as it had still been on repeat. He groaned and fell against the wall, sliding down it until he sat on the floor.  
"You're lucky, Jungsoo," Rocky said, laughter in his voice. "You better hope you debut /after/ you finish school."  
Jungsoo capped the water bottle and walked over, sitting down in front of Rocky's outstretched legs. "Is it that hard?"  
Rocky nodded, and reached for the water bottle. Jungsoo handed it over and Rocky took a long drink. He sighed and set the bottle aside. His smile crept back onto his face. Jungsoo and his own brother looked nothing alike, but even so Rocky could see Junggeon in Jungsoo. Young, determined, kind, and missing his family. Junggeon missed Rocky, didn't he? They were brothers, he had to miss him. Rocky knew he missed Junggeon.  
"Rocky-sunbaenim, are you okay?"  
Rocky was pulled out of his thoughts by Jungsoo's voice. He nodded, and laughed a little. "How old are you anyway?"  
"Eleven. But I'm almost twelve. And Minseo-hyungnim said that I can have chicken for my birthday." Jungsoo smiled widely and his eyes nearly shut.  
Rocky laughed. "Chicken? Don't let Bin-hyung hear that from you or he'll crash your party and steal all your chicken."  
Jungsoo laughed and leaned forward, elbows pressing into his legs. "Is that Moonbin-sunbaenim? Your band mate, right? He's really good at singing."  
Rocky nodded. "That's him, my band mate and best friend." He leaned close like Jungsoo had and lowered his voice before speaking again. "And he thinks he's good at singing, too, but I'm better."  
Jungsoo snickered, ducking his head in his amusement. His smiled faded, however. "I wish I had a best friend to train with. Everybody knows that you and Moonbin-sunbaenim trained together for a really long time. Was it fun?"  
"Yeah, it was fun. Don't get too down about it, though. Maybe your friend just hasn't joined in yet. Bin-hyung was alone for a year before I came around." Rocky picked up his water bottle again to take a drink.  
Jungsoo fell silent and it was obvious he was thinking so Rocky didn't say anything. He relaxed against the wall. He hadn't even realized his eyes had shut until Jungsoo spoke again.  
"Rocky-sunbaenim, why did you come in here to help me?"  
Rocky was caught off guard by the question, but he didn't hesitate to answer. "You remind me of myself, dancing at all hours of the night. Where's your dorm, anyway? Are they still keeping you kids across the street?"  
Jungsoo nodded. "It isn't too cramped because there aren't too many of us right now... Is it just because I remind you of yourself?"  
Rocky pursed his lips, looking Jungsoo over. "Not quite. I have a younger brother, who's just a little older than you right now. You remind me of him a lot."  
Quiet fell between them as Jungsoo nodded again. The quiet only lasted a little while. "Will you come help me with dance again, Rocky-sunbaenim? I really want to get good, as good as you are."  
An unnamed feeling swelled in Rocky. Pride, maybe. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I can do that. It'll have to be late, though, after I'm done with my own practice. Or on days where I don't have practice."  
Jungsoo smiled bright again, eyes nearly disappearing. Rocky couldn't get over how much Jungsoo's smile reminded him of Junggeon. "Thank you, Rocky-sunbaenim!"  
Rocky smiled. "You know, you can call me Minhyuk-hyung."  
Jungsoo's entire face brightened. He was going to say something, but the door to the practice room opened. Sanha's face appeared in the crack that had been made.  
"Ah, hyung! We were looking for you! There was a cicada in the room." Sanha covered his mouth in an attempt to hide his laugh. "You missed MJ-hyung almost crying."  
From in the hallway came loud protests from MJ, and then Sanha was jerked away from the door. Moonbin appeared, Jinjin peeking in around him. "Yah, Rocky, let's go. We have to walk back to the dorm, you know."  
Rocky smiled and waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, I know. Head on out, I'll catch up with you."  
Moonbin nodded and pulled Jinjin out of the room, and the practice room door shut again. The sounds of Rocky's band mates were muffled, and they faded slowly. Rocky hopped to his feet. "Alright, get your stuff, Jungsoo. You're going home too."  
"But sunba-ah, hyung! I need to practice." Jungsoo was actually pouting at him.  
The laugh was unavoidable. Rocky shook his head and patted the top of Jungsoo's. "Alright, but you better get back to your dorm before it's too late." Rocky pointed towards the hall. "There are cameras out there and I can check the tapes."  
A look of worry appeared on Jungsoo's face and Rocky smirked. There were cameras, yes, but Rocky couldn't check them. Jungsoo didn't know that, though. "I'll get rest, I promise! Thank you, hyung."  
Rocky went to the door and picked up his backpack. He waved at Jungsoo and let himself out, heading towards the main door of the building. Moonbin was waiting for him there, the others already walking down the street.  
"I told you that you didn't have to wait, hyung," Rocky said, shoving his hands into his pockets when he exited. Moonbin just shrugged and took up walking beside him in the direction of the dorm.  
"He reminds me a lot of Junggeon," Moonbin said finally. "But also of you. What other twelve year old practices past midnight?"  
"You, as a twelve year old," Rocky said, looking up at Moonbin with a small smile. "It used to be me dragging you back to the dorms."  
Moonbin laughed. "Yeah, I guess it was, wasn't it? Now I'm dragging you home all the time." His arm slung around Rocky's shoulders and after a brief moment he dropped his weight.  
Rocky also dropped, stumbling a few steps, but did what he could to keep himself and Moonbin upright. "Yah! What are you doing?"  
"Your turn to drag me home again," Moonbin said, laughter threaded through his words.  
Rocky attempted to take a step but only managed half of one. He sighed, then groaned. "Ah, you stink! Jinjin-hyung! Eunwoo-hyung! Get Bin-hyung off of me!" Even as Rocky cried for help under Moonbin's weight, he knew that he wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
